Love Rival
by Shiori07
Summary: High school AU one-shot. Mitsuba didn't think that she "loved" Yu, but with Shinoa egging her on, she can't help but rise to the challenge of winning him over. But will ether of them actually succeed or will Kimizuki and Yoichi continue to think all of their other friends are idiots? Implied MikaYu, I guess.


**A/N: I had a whole day off from school, and instead of studying like I should have, I wrote fluff... I am so going to regret this later, academically, but as a writer, I don't think I will. I just needed something fluffy to lift my spirits. (And I kind of ship MikaYu, so I had to.) Anyway, this is my first attempt at Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End fics, so I can't really say this is the best, but I hope someone likes it.**

 **~Love Rival~**

"She hadn't expected it to happen, but as our young maiden watched the dashing young man from a distance, she couldn't help but fall _hopelessly—"_

" _Not_ in love!" Mitsuba cut in, whirling to glare at her purple-haired friend, Shinoa.

Shinoa just looked at her knowingly, her amber-eyes alight with deviousness. "You were staring at him again~."

Mitsuba's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, looking down at her tray of food so she didn't have to look Shinoa in the eye. "Shut up. I was not."

"Hm, hm. Of course you weren't," the other girl simpered, her chin resting on the back of her hand as she watched Yuichiro Hyakuya go through the lunch line, Yoichi right behind him. "I can't really blame you though. He may be an idiot, but he's a good person. And a looker."

Dark violet eyes widening, Mitsuba turned, almost not believing what she just heard. "Are you saying you—?"

"And what if I am?" Shinoa asked, her eyes not leaving Yu as he sighed to Yoichi, probably saying he wished the line would hurry up. "Would you do anything about it?"

"N-no. I don't like him. You can do whatever you want."

"Don't like who?"

Mitsuba jumped at the voice, almost spilling her milk as another blonde appeared beside her.

"M-Mika! No one you know so don't worry about it!"

The teen's bright blue eyes just blinked at her curiously, wondering why she was acting that way, but dropped it as Kimizuki sat down beside her. "Why is it so loud over here already? That idiot's not even here yet."

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Yu snapped, sitting on the other side of the table with Yoichi.

"Who do you think?" the pink-haired boy deadpanned, looking across the table at him.

Before Yu could retort, Mikaela sat next to him, a bright smile on his face. "Yu~chan, let's try to behave. You promised Principal Ichinose that you would."

Yu let out a growl, exchanging death glares with Kimizuki for a moment before settling down, staring at his food. "Fine."

On the other side of him, Yoichi let out a relieved sigh and continued to eat.

"So how _is_ that going, Yu~san? Have you been a good boy, staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, picking at whatever piece of meat was still on his tray (it might have been chicken… beef?). "That prick left me alone afterward, so it's gotten easier."

"Sorry," Yoichi muttered softly. "That was my fault. You got into a fight because of me."

"I didn't do it for you," Yu continued to sound grumpy. "His stupid face was just in the way of me getting to class on time. He deserved a punch in the face."

"Am I the only one that heard that?" Shinoa faked astonishment. "Yu-san was actually trying to get to class _on time_ for once? Things must have been really serious!"

"Shut up!" he snapped, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Aw, look how cute he is trying to pretend he wasn't defending his friend from a bully. Would it really damage your reputation that much if people knew?"

"Shino _a!"_

She ignored his warning, opting to just laugh at him as he fumed, clenching his fork in his hand.

"Yu-chan, you're such a nice person. Why do you hide it?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yu yelled indignantly, looking back down to his tray with his cheeks still a bit red. "Besides, they make fun of me," he muttered to Mika, glaring at the three sitting across from them.

"So he _admits_ it."

Yu growled at Shinoa again, her evil grin annoying him even more.

Mitsuba just watched their exchange for a while, feeling a bit jealous at how easily they interacted. She couldn't say for certain whether she was _in love_ with Yu, but she thought she might have a crush…

"Mitsu~, what are you looking at~?"

The blonde was startled by Shinoa's usual, obnoxious, singsong voice and she came out of her trance. She saw Yu looking at her weirdly, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Are you ok, Mitsuba?"

The girl felt her face heat up as she realized she had been staring at him. "Yes, I'm fine!" she said abruptly, standing so suddenly the table jerked. "Wh-why wouldn't I be? I'm perfectly fine!"

"I think that Mitsu~ was just bitten," Shinoa offered slyly, leaning against her hand to look at the girl.

There were varying reactions around the table. Kimizuki reacted the least, only looking at them dully, as if he didn't care. Yoichi's eyes widened slightly, looking from Yu to Mitsuba and back again. Yu was looking utterly confused, his eyebrows still scrunched together as he looked at the blonde in pigtails. The blonde _next to him_ had his eyes wide as well, only he was looking at Shinoa and Mitsuba with absolute scrutiny.

"Bitten…?"

Mitsuba's face reddened at Yu's question. She whirled on Shinoa angrily, her ears practically steaming. "You-It is _so_ on!" she yelled, before stomping away, much to Shinoa's amusement.

"What is going on?" Yu asked no one in particular, just wanting an answer.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about," Shinoa answered, waving her hand dismissively. "Just some feminine matters."

"Um. Ok," the raven answered, not really sure what to think of that answer.

"Ne, ne, Yu-chan," Mikaela interrupted, tugging on Yu's sleeve. "Do you think we could stop by the library before class? I need to pick up some research materials."

"The library? I'm eating."

"Ne, ne, ne, Yu- _chan."_

Yu sighed, giving in because he knew Mika would persuade him one way or another. "Fine, let's go." He put his fork down, picking up his tray and standing with his best friend. "See you guys later."

"Bye, Yu-kun," Yoichi said as the raven ad the blonde walked away and out of the cafeteria.

Suddenly, Shinoa stood up, clearing her place and preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?"

The girl smiled warmly at her bespectacled friend. "Mika just reminded me that I have my own research materials to pick up. I'll see you two later."

The remaining boys watched as she left, leaving them alone at the table together. When she had disappeared, they turned to each other, sharing a look. In the end, they sighed, going back to finishing their meals before the bell rang.

* * *

Mitsuba walked briskly down the hall, her pigtails swishing as she went, a certain purpose driving her forward. It was the end of the day, the last bell having rung a while ago, leaving her to freely walk about the halls on her own. She was determined, no matter what, to get Yu before Shinoa did. She may not have been quite sure on her feelings yet, but she knew that she _could not_ lose to that evil temptress let alone let her have Yu. She had to be put in her place.

The blonde turned the corner, heading for what she knew to be Yu's classroom. Normally, he would have already been gone, off to hang out with Mikaela or Yoichi after school, but today, she knew that he had been tasked with cleaning the classroom before he went. This would be the perfect time to ask him to hang out with her! Hopefully, she could do it before stupid Shinoa got there first.

Apparently, that wasn't going to work, seeing as how she saw a head of purple hair already at the door. Violet met amber as the two girls looked at each other, realizing they had had the exact same idea. After a second, Shinoa grinned at her, giving a wave before she slipped into the classroom. It took another second of Mitsuba standing in the hall by herself for her to process what she had seen, but when she did, she rushed over to the door and threw it open, following after he rival.

When the two entered, they saw Yu sitting at a desk across the room talking to Mikaela, who was leaning ever so casually against said desk.

When Mitsuba entered, Shinoa was already halfway across the room, calling Yu's attention.

"Yu~san! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the local festival with me."

Yu would have normally heard that last part, but before Shinoa could finish her sentence, Mitsuba burst out "Yu, do you want to hang out with me?!"

Hearing their sentences clash together, Mikaela blinked at them, his cerulean eyes showing the smallest spark of curiosity. Yu was looking at them as well, looking up from his seat, his eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion.

"You want to what?"

Shinoa smiled deviously as she answered, holding up two tickets to the fall festival. "We should go to the festival! It will be fun and we can ride the attractions together!"

Mitsuba sent her purple-haired "friend" a glare as she arrived next to her, before looking at Yu herself. "Or not, if you don't want to. We can do something else."

Mika's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched them, catching on to what they were doing. Yu, on the other hand, didn't have a clue.

"Well, I don't really feel like going out," Yu muttered, leaning back in his chair so that it tilted on the back legs. "This week has seriously been a killer with exams and stupid Guren nagging me to 'get my shit together.' I kinda just want to stay home and watch Netflix or something."

"Sure, that's fine," Mitsuba said, trying not to sound too desperate. "Whatever you want."

"Ok. I'll have to ask my—"

He was cut off by the sudden feeling of a weight dropping into his lap. Mika had moved from where he had been leaning against the desk, going around and plopping himself sideways in Yu's lap. The girls watched, dumbfounded, as Mika settled there, holding Yu's head protectively against his collarbone. He suddenly looked different, his blue eyes like ice as he glared at them, his voice just as cold.

"Don't touch my Yu-chan."

Yu was startled just as much as the girls were by Mika's actions. His face had turned a light shade of red, eyeing Mika out of the corner of his eye.

"O-oi, Mika!" he stuttered, patting the blonde's leg in protest. "What are you doing? Get off!"

But Mika didn't move. He just continued to glare at the girls, his gaze never wavering from theirs.

Seeing his hostile gaze and possessive attitude, the girls' faces paled slightly, sweat drops forming at the base of their necks. Looks like their endeavors to win the favor of the heartache known as Yuichiro Hyakuya would be for naught. He was already taken.

Yu blinked when he suddenly noticed the girls had disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room, opening the door a little too violently.

"Ok, that's fine! We don't have to do anything tonight!"

"Maybe some other time! Bye, Yu-san!"

And just like that, the two boys were left alone, the door having slammed closed.

Yu's vibrant green eyes were still staring across the room in confusion, long after Shinoa and Mitsuba had left. "What was _that_ about?"

"No idea," Mikaela answered, finally hopping off Yu's lap. Hearing him say that made Yu wonder if his friend actually _did_ know something, but he wasn't able to ponder that long before he was suddenly scooped up from his chair bridal-style.

"M-Mika, what the hell?!"

"I think it's time we left for the day, Yu-chan," Mika answered, smiling his usual cheery smile as he walked with Yu still in his arms, their bags slung over his shoulder. "We can hang out like you wanted to, since everyone else seems so busy."

"Yeah… I guess," the raven answered. That didn't sound like a bad idea. He loved hanging out with his best friend… but he didn't understand why he had to be _carried_ out. "But put me down first!"

"We can go to my house," the blonde continued, ignoring the demand. "We can do whatever you want there. You could even sleep over. I'm sure my parents will let you. We can order pizza for dinner, then Netflix and chill."

"Yeah… wait, do what now?"

"Watch Netflix," Mika answered innocently, ignoring the stares they were getting from the students in the halls.

"Right, that's nice. But, Mika, could you put me down now? People are staring."

"But why? Yu-chan looks so cute this way! Like a princess!"

"I am not a princess! Put me down!"

As they exited the school, they didn't notice Kimizuki and Yoichi watching them from a distance, looking annoyed and mildly exasperated respectively.

"Tch. When is that idiot going to learn?"

Yoichi laughed nervously. "It _is_ Yu-kun. He may never learn."

 **A/N: This is the shortest one-shot I've ever written... I think it was decent though, considering this was my first fic for the fandom. I hope you liked and please review!**


End file.
